oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Amendments and War
No Time to Eat Sparks crackled over the surface of the sea as Maurier Harlan ran across it, utilizing the base form of his Tonbokiri to do so. He took in another deep sniff, honing down on the scent of his friend. The half-mink took a sharp turn, creating a wave of water that eventually crashed back down into its home. Then he saw it. A massive island with lush vegetation. Harlan noted how much closer the scent got with every step he took towards the island. The boy ran onto the shore, taking a sudden halt. The sparks from his Tonbokiri turned the surrounding sand around him to glass, and he dispelled the form. Harlan looked at the flowers he had been running with. They were in dismay, but still looked somewhat decent. The box of chocolates had been kind of crushed, but the chocolate would still be edible. Hopefully it'd serve as a sufficient apology gift. Harlan didn't often feel remorse, yet in this situation he did. He looked around the island. "YO!" he yelled. "TONTO!!!" Fang caught a whiff of something in the air. "Half-Mink..." he mumbled. He stomach rumbled. "If they're an enemy, I guess I am pretty hungry." Harlan spun towards the strange man. He was hungry? Was he going to come for the chocolates that he had gotten for his friend? The hybrid scowled. "Hey, turd!" he spat. "Stay the fuck away from me." Fang looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting on a tree log with his legs and arms crossed. "Who the hell are you?" Harlan squinted. "Who the fuck are you?!" he yelled. "I'm here to find my boy, Tonto." Fang raised an eyebrow. He didn't know who this Tonto person was, but he thought it might a little fun to play with this Mink. "I asked you first," he said. Harlan scowled. "I'm Harlan, you fucking dickweed." he said. "Who are you? Boyband reject?" "No need to get so worked up. My name's Fang. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but you're not making it much of a pleasure right now." "You said you were hungry." the boy retorted. "This isn't for you." "Who said I was hungry for chocolate?" Harlan tilted his head. "Not for chocolate? What else could you..." he thought about it for a while before disregarding the thought. He shrugged and began to walk deeper into Foodvalten. "Whatever, you're not worth my time. I gotta find the Tonto." Fang stroked his chin, something just occurring to him. "Wait a second, are you looking for Kerrim?" "Yeah, Kerrim." Harlan replied. "I'm going to find him and get shit done." "What kind of shit?" asked Fang. "None of your business." Harlan replied. He turned away from Fang and continued to walk, reaching more solid ground now that he was off the shore. He got to his feet from the stump. "I think it is my business, considering he's my captain." Harlan rolled his eyes, not that Fang would be able to see it. He continued to ignore the man as he continued his stroll, sniffing about for Kerrim's scent. Fang appeared next to Harlan, his arm going around his shoulder. His approach was completely undetectable. "Listen buddy, you sound like you have some ulterior motives. I'd just like to know if you want to hurt my captain before I take you to him." Harlan's ears twitched. The moment Fang had appeared, Harlan was ready to slam his skull into Fang's. But he remembered why he was here. He didn't want to upset his friend anymore. The hybrid shook Fang's hand off of his shoulder and walked around him. "Leave me alone, boyband." Fang sighed. "Rankyaku." A blade of air cut down several trees, blocking Harlan's path. "Again I ask, what business do you have with my captain?" Harlan groaned. He seemingly didn't move, but he had suddenly kicked the log in front of him. The log launched forwards, shoving the other logs to the side. He continued to walk through. "I'm going to finish some shit up with him." Harlan spat. "Please, fuck off. I'm trying SO hard to not kill you." "I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill Kerrim, not that you'd be successful, but I'd prefer to not let you have the chance to try." Harlan rolled his eyes. He turned to face Fang, placing the flowers and the box of chocolate to the side. "You don't know what you're talking about." he said. "Now, let me do what I came to do. Or I swear, I am going to LOSE MY MARBLES!" "Care to explain so that I do understand then?" "I don't have the time for this. Either tell me where he is or I'll find him myself." "You really can't boil it down to a five second explanation? Your skills of summation are that poor?" "Jokes on you, I don't know what 'summation' means." Harlan retorted. "Oh my god..." Fang mumbled to himself. "This man is actually an idiot." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll take you to Kerrim." Harlan smiled, grabbing the flowers and chocolate. "Great!" he exclaimed. "Lead the way!" It didn't take long for Fang to lead Harlan to Kerrim. He hadn't said a single thing to the half-Mink since. "Captain, we have a visitor for you." What Fang and Harlan had entered was a massive hut, far from most of the houses within the village nearby, which the duo would have had to walk through in order to reach the destination. As one would expect for a hut, the ceiling was a great ways up. However, as the two entered the hut, they'd find that Kerrim hadn't been alone. In front of him was some odd robotic, it sported several legs, the cranium open and clearly being worked on. On the opposite of the robotic was a large man with a hefty build, his attire suggesting he had been the one working on the technology. At the sight of Fang and Harlan, the man lifted up his eye protection. He seemed to observe the two, but his eyes swiftly lit up at the sight of Harlan. "Hey! You're that guy! Hey Captain, it's that Harlan guy!" The man shouted. "I know, Merah." Kerrim turned to face Harlan slowly, a brief, yet powerful wave of tension washing over the area. "What do you want?" Harlan, at the sight of the angered Kerrim, smiled widely. He spread his arms out, flowers in one and a box of chocolates in the other. "Tonto!" he exclaimed. Silence. Harlan made his way over tossing the gifts towards him. "Now, lets be honest. I'm not the kinda guy that gives a shit," he began. "But...you're a friend I care about. So, I'm going to...apologize." he said, shuddering with the last word. "I'm sorry for ditching Kelby. I just had to deal with something, and then things got way out of proportion." "Like, I fought this really cool chick, got a new hand," he started, gesturing towards the hand covered with a black leather glove. "Used this thing they called 'how-dooku', found out my dads some nut named Wolfgang, and the jazz." Harlan stared at Kerrim. "So, here I am!" Kerrim's hands briefly ran up his face and back down to the bridge of his nose. "Harlan... I placed the life of one of my crew in your hands. I appreciate your gesture, but the entire reason I sent you both there was completely jeopardized because you acted like a wild card! You couldn't have bothered to at least tell Kelby? He took several heavy injuries from one of those Monk Bastards because he was too worried about you disappearing. He couldn't focus his Haki because he had no clue if you were dead or alive!" Circuit Merah, a member of the Cheeky Pirates holding the title of Show Stopper, trusted with the protection of Foodvalten. He placed his eye protection back over his face, looking at a few more components of the robotic as Kerrim continued. "I don't trust easily, and what you did reminds me why. But Kelby is young, and he's gullible. He's lucky to have survived Bell...his power rivals my own. Did you even think about what would happen to Kelby while you were solving your daddy issues?" Kerrim said. Harlan raised his hands. "I know, I know! I goofed." he said. "And look, I normally wouldn't care. But I've learned - and yeah, I'm actually capable of that - that what I did was dumb." the hybrid continued. He took in a deep breath, as if what he was about to say revolted him. "And I should...apologize," he shuddered. "To Kelby." Kerrim gave a sigh, Harlan really did seem to care. Normally the hybrid would've started throwing back a bunch of shit-filled insults and sarcasm about now. But he didn't. Maybe this did mean something to him? "Kelby should be in the forest, he spends quite a bit of time there." Kerrim passed Harlan an old coin, a symbol with a hooded man on it. "He gave me that not too long ago, scent should still be on it. Oh, and by the way, as much as you've pissed me off these pass few months, it's great to see you again. Fang, go with him just in case." Harlan caught the coin, smiling at Kerrim. "I'll be right back, then we can have a bro session!" he exclaimed. Harlan's form bursted, surrounding himself in the base Tonbokiri armour. With it, he currently outmatched the others in speed alone. He shot out of the room, tracking down Kelby's scent. Forest Folk As Harlan came to a sudden halt, he let the base armour still surround him, the lightning still crackling off of him. He looked around, having tracked Kelby's scent. "Kelby!" he yelled. "You here?!" The sudden sound of something popping came from Harlan's left. Harlan jerked his head towards the source of the sound. "Kelbster?" he said. "I'm here to say...sorry." he still shuddered whenever he said that word. "I shouldn't have just yeeted out of there, man. I'm glad you're safe." Kelby didn't look towards Harlan, his vision focused on the sky above him. "Enjoying your new arm?" He asked. “It’s only just a new hand,” Harlan replied. “Bluey got the new arm.” The hybrid stood there somewhat awkwardly. “I’m not really a guy that feels bad and that crap. That being said, I’m sorry, dude.” "Bluey?" Kelby spoke, his tone still somewhat lax and distant. "Oh, is that what you call Marlow? Listen, you don't have to apologize. I know you're not just here for that, right? You're here because you want something, and apologizing to me is the only way to get it, right? Tell Cap'n I accepted it, and we can call it even.” Harlan shook his head. “Nah, man. I’m here cause I had time off and realized I should apologize. Which is a big deal for me.” he began. Harlan began to walk towards Kelby and placed his hand on the boys shoulder. “I, uh. Heard you got hurt cause you were worried about me. That’s some real bro shit. I’m actually sorry I ditched you.” "How do I know I can trust you? Disappearing and reappearing seems to be your thing. Believe it or not, you're one of the least reliable people I've ever met." Kelby spoke, this time his eyes met Harlan's. Something was off about it, as if the gaze also told Harlan that Kelby wasn't too trustworthy either. "Yeah man, I'm a dickweed." Harlan began. "Shit happens though. Kerrim and the rest of you are okay in my books, so I'm gonna try to be more reliable." he concluded. The hybrid raised his brow. "Wow, I used that word right." he seemed rather impressed with himself. Kelby sighed, "I'll have to take your word for it. I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean I'm Team Harlan yet." Kelby laid back down, gazing into the sky as he lazed about as usual. When Kerrim wasn't over his shoulder, Kelby was always known to be a bit on the distant and unresponsive side of things. It had been best Harlan realize that, for it made Kelby's attitude towards him somewhat less personal. Harlan grinned. "Come on, everyones team Harlan!" he exclaimed. He didn't wait for Kelby to say anything else, instead bolting off at ridiculous speeds to Kerrim. Once he came to a halt, he dispelled the base Tonbokiri and spread his arms. "Except me..." Kelby spoke, Harlan too far to hear a word. "My favourite Tonto!" Harlan yelled. "Me. You. Weird boyband guy. Bro hangout time." Kerrim looked back at Harlan briefly, looking back at Merah as he continued the work on the robot. "Took longer than expected." Category:KontonMan Category:GranCrux Category:Role-Plays